criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Organs Grinded
The Organs Grinded is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-seventh case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Misty Isle district of Aurelia. Plot Soon after the team minus Callum docked on the decks of Misty Isle, the team trekked up to Callum's hometown, Eagle's Point, only to discover the disemboweled body of Olivia Brookhall. Soon, the player and Silvano worked to suspect Callum's friend Dylan Hunter, author Iris Redwind and film director Lawrence Peterson. Soon Lydia came to the player exclaiming that she had found Callum injured in the hospital, which led the trio to see him. Callum explained that he sprained his ankle, but thanks to his survival skills, had made it to the hospital to be tended for. The detectives then went back to investigating by suspecting explorer Jax Morell and Callum's mother, nurse Edna Cooper. Soon Callum called them to tell them that he overheard Jax ranting about the victim. In a sad twist of events, the killer was exposed as Cal’s childhood friend, Dylan Hunter. Dylan confessed to killing Olivia, insisting that she got what she deserved. He explained that he and Olivia were working alongside one another to find the hidden tomb on the island. Olivia, however, decided to stop working with Dylan once the other explorers arrived, afraid of getting hurt by other dangerous treasure hunters. Infuriated by Olivia’s betrayal, he smashed a bottle and used it to cut open her chest, spilling her organs out and dumping her body in the road for all to see. Disgusted by Dylan’s modus operandi, Evelyn Rodriguez sentenced him to life imprisonment for the crime via videocall. After the trial, Silvano and the player went to visit Dylan in the town's local prison. Dylan told them that he had found a stone tablet detailing photos and text of a hidden tomb. The detectives soon found the stone tablet and sent it to Ruth, who said they needed a translator for the unknown text on it. This led the detectives to ask author Iris Redwind if she knew anything about the hidden text and she granted them a translator she made herself. Ruth soon discovered that the hidden tomb was cursed and that anyone who came across it had chances of dying or being granted a valuable fortune. After Lydia, tired of Callum's disapproving distance from his family and friends due to his past, convinced him to catch up on the island's history and reconnect with his mother. Soon the team prepped to go deeper into the island. Summary Victim *'Olivia Brookhall' (found disemboweled in a local town) Murder Weapon *'Broken Bottle' Killer *'Dylan Hunter' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses eggs *The suspect knows The Jungle Book *The suspect eats beans Appearance *The suspect wears feathers *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect uses eggs *The suspect knows The Jungle Book *The suspect eats beans Appearance *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect uses eggs *The suspect knows The Jungle Book *The suspect eats beans Profile *The suspect knows The Jungle Book *The suspect eats beans Appearance *The suspect wears feathers *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect uses eggs *The suspect knows The Jungle Book *The suspect eats beans Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses eggs. *The killer knows The Jungle Book. *The killer eats beans. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Pathway. (Clues; Victim’s Body, Broken Card) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Dylan Hunter) *Inform Dylan Hunter of his fellow team member’s murder. (New Crime Scene: Local Cave) *Investigate Local Cave. (Result: Pile of Rocks, Faded Clipboard, Leather Satchel) *Examine Leather Satchel. (Result: Satchel UnlockedBook) *Examine Book’s Author. (Result I REDWIND; New Suspect: Iris Redwind) *Inform author Iris Redwind of the murder. *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Directing Info; New Suspect: Lawrence Peterson) *Interrogate Lawrence about his filming *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Crumpled Paper) *Analyze Crumbled Paper. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows The Jungle Book) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eggs) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dingy Hospital Room. (Clues: Backpack, Hospital Waste, Faded ID) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Explorer’s License; New Suspect: Jax Morell) *Interrogate Jax Morell about being in the hospital. (Attribute: Jax knows The Jungle Book) *Examine Faded ID. (Result: ID Revealed; New Suspect: Edna Cooper) *Talk to Edna Cooper about the murder nearby. (Attribute: Edna uses eggs and knows The Jungle Book) *Examine Hospital Waste. (Result: Broken Bottle) *Analyze Broken Bottle. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Broken Bottle; Attribute: The killer eats beans; New Crime Scene: House Exteriors) *Investigate House Exteriors. (Result: Shattered Compass, Pile of Vines) *Examine Pile of Vines. (Result: Damaged Videotape) *Analyze Damaged Videotape. (12:00:00) *Confront Lawrence Peterson about the victim attacking his film. (Attribute: Lawrence eats beans, knows The Jungle Book and uses eggs) *Examine Shattered Compass. (Result: Woven Fibers) *Examine Woven Fibers. (Result: Paisley) *Confront Dylan Hunter about his broken compass. (Attribute: Dylan eats beans, knows The Jungle Book and uses eggs) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Jax Morell about his disgruntled words about the victim. (Attribute: Jax eats beans; New Crime Scene: Water Stream) *Investigate Water Stream. (Clues: Ruined Manuscript, Torn Paper) *Examine Ruined Manuscript. (Result: Brown Goop) *Examine Brown Goop. (Result: Chewing Tobacco) *Ask Iris Redwind why the victim spat on her manuscript. (Attribute: Iris reads The Jungle Book and uses eggs) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Rejected Hospital Bill) *Analyze Rejected Hospital Bill. (08:00:00) *Ask Edna about the hospital bill. (Attribute: Edna eats beans, Iris eats beans) *Investigate Hospital Beds. (Clues: Bloody Book, Torn Fabric) *Examine Bloody Book. (Result: Bloody Fuzz) *Analyze Bloody Fuzz. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Believe or Not… (3/6). (No stars) To Believe or Not... (3/6) *Confront Dylan in prison about the hidden tomb of Misty Isle. *Investigate Local Cave. (Clue: Broken Stone) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Stone Tablet) *Analyze Stone Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Iris for help with a translation. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Town Pathway. (Clue: Iris's Briefcase) *Examine Iris's Briefcase. (Result: Translator) *Analyze Translator. (03:00:00) *Ask Jax Morell about his attempt at venturing into the island. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Make Callum Cooper stop judging his family. *Investigate Dingy Hospital Room. (Clue: Edna's Handbag) *Examine Edna's Handbag. (Result: Faded Scrapbook) *Examine Faded Scrapbook. (Result: A Decade on Misty Isle) *Make Callum reconnect with his mother, Edna Cooper. (Reward: Bloodstained Shirt) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Misty Isle